


Never be like you

by julie-yard (teh_jules)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Naberrie, Awesome Padmé Amidala, BAMF Padmé Amidala, But it can also just be friendship, Gen, Implied Obidala, Implied Relationships, Nothing Hurts, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julie-yard
Summary: The universe takes care of itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from Flume.

They were wrong. The universe takes care of itself. It cleanses itself. It sets things right by itself.

It doesn’t need a chosen one. Maybe that’s the reason for his death. 

+

The message was delivered by Obi-Wan. Somehow she knows what he’ll say before he says it. Anakin is dead. How? No one knows. But he’s dead. Gone.

It crushes her heart. Of course it does.

Obi-Wan holds her like a child and strokes her head, murmurs understanding words. To calm her. To calm himself. 

+

Half a year later, as the Clone Wars come to an end, she realizes that she is pregnant.

That she can’t be pregnant doesn’t matter to her body. There isn’t a doubt.

When she sees Obi-Wan the next time he looks at her half stunned, half disappointed.

He congratulates. She nods and says: There isn’t a father.

Obi-Wan frowns, his hands hidden in the folds of his sleeves.

She repeats: There _wasn’t_ a father, Obi-Wan.

He nods, but doesn’t understand. He never heard Shmi Skywalker say those same words to his master so they don’t mean anything to him other than an impossibility.

Padmé doesn’t need to ask him if he believes her.

+

It’s a boy. She names him Anakin.

+

Padmé comes to Obi-Wan because he is an old friend.

He needs a father, she says while they stroll through the park.

The blonde boy is two now and runs away all the time. He laughs gleefully. It’s a pleasure watching him and it makes Obi-Wan’s sorrowful heart clench.

A father? The Jedi asks. Maybe I can be his master.

Obi-Wan looks at him wearily. Does he notice the similarities? If he does he doesn’t  let on.

No, she says adamant. A father.

He shakes his head.

+

He is not his father, nor will he ever be. He can’t.

+

When the Jedi from the temple come to her to get her boy, she refuses.

There is only one Jedi I’ll hand over my child, she states.

They tell her they’ll be back.

She knows they will.

+

He comes to talk to her. Padmé knew he would. She greets him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Old friend, she calls him fondly.

They talk about the boy. He is four now. It’s time, she knows.

This time she tells him what she thinks, what she feels in her heart is the truth. He listens and nods. He believes her. Maybe Master Yoda had some epiphany in the meantime. She doesn’t care.

My son is to be wholesome and happy, she says. He needs to be a Jedi. But he can’t be a Jedi in your order.

Obi-Wan opens his mouth. Padmé quiets him.

I think the universe gave him a second chance, Obi-Wan.

Her eyes are pleading with him.

If you can’t do what is necessary I’ll go and find Ahsoka.

He seems to think about it.

Can he really change the order?

+

Yes, he can and he will.

+

Anakin Naberrie comes into the order at a time when change happens. Obi-Wan Kenobi is the man who brings the change.

Sith Killer, Jedi Master, General, Negotiator, Reformer.

He has many names now.

+

This time around Padmé won’t let him make the same mistake again.

He may not be Anakin’s master, but he’ll be whatever the boy needs.

He is after all, the Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. A bit of defiance and bending of the rules here and there won’t hurt.

+

With thirteen Anakin becomes a Padawan to Mace Windu. Obi-Wan and Padmé are both proud of him in their own way.

Padmé is a bit worried because of Master Windu, but Obi-Wan reassures her.  

Anakin’s blinding grin in Master Windu’s direction, he thinks, is a good start. The older man looks down at him, wistful but touched. There is something that could be the beginning of a smile around Windu's mouth.  

Everything will work out. You’ll see.

+

They were wrong. The universe takes care of itself. It cleanses itself. It sets things right by itself.

It doesn’t need a chosen one. But it did need Anakin Skywalker.

So it gave him a second chance.

Use it wisely, child.  


End file.
